


Naps

by LiberAmans214



Series: The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Castiel, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Sam Winchester is Loved, Shy Sam Winchester, Sleepy Castiel (Supernatural), Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tired Castiel (Supernatural), just all around softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Castiel might be tired, but when his boyfriend comes into his room to subtly invite him to a bath, there's no way he's not going. But then he proceeds to fall asleep in Sam's arms, while still in the water, though it's not like Sam's complaining about it.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742773
Kudos: 62





	Naps

In Castiel’s defense, he’s already tired when Sam asks if he wants to join. _Of course_ he says yes, though - the Winchesters have always had very subtle ways of being affectionate, and strangely enough, Sam’s are downright the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kind. **  
**

Love, he’ll shower Cas with, all day. Fleeting, featherlight kisses, and all the right words.

But when it comes to intimacy, the sweet, unrushed kind which sparks outside the bedroom - they still feel like coveted secrets of romance, and ones Castiel willfully learns, peeling layer off layer as he discovers the depths of his boyfriend. 

So, it doesn’t really matter that it’s been a long, mostly tiring day - when Sam enters Cas’s room with a gentle knock, at six, wearing singular layers and a soft smile, to tell him that he’s going to be in the bath and Cas is informally invited to accompany him - Castiel doesn’t even hesitate saying _yes_.

Maybe he should’ve, indeed, for the moment after the first of being in the water, and pillowed against Sam’s chest, Cas feels his eyelids start to grow heavy, the lull of sleep coaxing him away from cognisance, as content settles in his being.

“Are you really going to fall asleep on me, Cas?” Sam laughs, pleasantly in relaxed breaths. It’s everything, this right here - Castiel in his arms, the water lapping up to their chests, and lingering, almost tickling at his heels - though in sensible forethought, those would’ve been Cas’s toes. “That would effectively trap me here, you see.”

“How terribly would you mind?” Castiel asks, barely contained in the present, He sounds like he’s dreaming - but he’s dreaming of being right here.

_With him, Sam’s living a dream. And to Sam, he is one._

“It actually sounds kind of perfect.” He answers, and Cas hums thoughtfully - or thoughtlessly, shifting a little so he’s got his head resting back on Sam’s shoulder. The new angle means the right of Sam’s torso is free, but Cas drowsily remedies it, by bringing an arm to curl around Sam’s neck. 

“I agree.”

“Don’t be too long.” Sam whispers, with a full-blown smile stretching across his dimples, as he feels Cas finally slip away into a nap, most of him weightless for Sam, except for the head aligned against his shoulder.

Cas’s face is open in slumber, lips parted, and eyes only faintly closed. With each exhale, his chest falls, and he sinks ever-so-slightly deep, but it’s alright - of course it is, because Sam’s right here to keep him up. For as long as he needs, for as long as he’ll ask, Sam’s right there to hold him. 

_Oh, how he loves the breathtaking angel asleep in his arms._

*

Mind?

Sam’s certain he minds so _terribly_ little, that he probably wouldn’t even protest if they never leave here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good read! Leave a trace of you behind ~ and have a wonderful day!


End file.
